Monika vs Rick
Description Monika, from Doki Doki Literature Club, vs Rick, from Rick and Morty. One Minute Melee 2 fighters No research 1 minute melee *PLAYER 1 selects Monika *PLAYER 2 selects Rick Prefight Morty is sitting in his room playing on his PC. Rick suddenly burst into the room. Rick: C-C-Come on M-Morty *burps*, I have a s-s-special mission for you. Morty was too busy playing his game so he ignored him. Rick looked at Morty's PC screen and saw that he was playing Doki Doki Literature Club. He kept on playing the game then suddenly he saw a hanged Sayori. Morty screamed and Rick laughed. Rick: Oh god M-Morty. You know that girl isn't *burps* real. Morty planted his face against the desk crying. Rick sighed as he opened a portal and walked through. On the other side of the portal was the literature club but it was dark and empty. Rick looked around and he saw Monika sitting at a desk. Monika: I know why you are here. Rick: W-W-Well then, it's time to get schwifty! Monika got some fighting game files from the internet and inserted it into her character file. Both Rick and Monika got into a fighting stance. Is this the fight to remember, FIGHT! -60- Monika picked up a chair and ran up to Rick. She went to smash it on Rick head but he punched her in the stomach and put at laser gun to her head but she deleted it. Rick cloned himself 100 times as Monika tried to delete him. Rick: WUBBALUBBADUBDUB!!! Rick began to cartwheel around the room and Monika deleted Rick's clones. All the remaining Rick clones disappeared into the real rick. -50- Monika inserted a minigun for her to use. She pointed it at Rick as he flipped the desk over and hid behind it. Monika began to fire at the desk, completely destroying it in the process. Monika went to check the remains of the desk to see if Rick was dead. -40- Rick wasn't there, Monika became confused. Rick suddenly opened up a portal and kicked Monika into it. On the other side was the Smith's residence, Rick's house, whatever you want to call it. Monika approached the building until there was an explosion on the front yard. Rick made the front yard into a mine field. -30- Monika deleted all the mines and equipped herself with a lightsaber as she entered Rick's house. Before Monika had the chance to kick down the door Rick had already kicked down the door himself with an energy sword in his hand. -20- Monika and Rick clashed weapons until Monika cut off Rick's arm, causing him to drop his weapon. Monika swiped at Rick multiple times with the lightsaber but Rick avoided the attacks. Rick blasted Monika away with his crotch blaster (which is located on his belt buckle just so you know) so Rick can get a iron man arm to replace his cut off arm. -10- Rick used the laser blaster built in the iron man arm to attack Monika with but she defected the attacks with the lightsaber. Monika cut off the hand of the Iron Man hand and she went to delete Rick but she ended up deleting herself as Rick switched the names of the files. K.O Aftermath Rick: And that's the waaaaay the news goes! Rick walked away from Monika as she was being deleted. Rick went back into his house to get his regular arm back with something he made. Results This melee's winner is RICK SANCHEZ Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees